Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Ash, Oh My!
by Mr.GuyOfDarkness
Summary: Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Ash get to know each other better! Warning! Pokemon Human Sex ahead! AN: The newest chapter is up! Ash and Snorlax find out they are meant for wach other!
1. Chapter 1

**Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Ash, Oh My!**

In the Next town, the group found a Pokemon centre, and gave up their

Pokemon to rest. After they had been treated, the group found no Hotels, with

no open rooms.

"Oh, great," May groaned, "now where will we sleep?"

"I can offer you a place!" came a girls voice, behind them. A girl in a pink T-shirt

and orange dress, smiled at them, "My Dad, offers Bedrooms to travelers, who

can't find a Hotel to stay in. It doesn't cost anything, if you're just staying one

night."

"Oh, Beautiful Star!" Brock sings, running up to the girl, kneeling on one knee

and grabbing hold of her hand, "Will you shine with me, forever?"

"Too bad, she's not even in your Galaxy!" Max snaps, grabbing Brock by the

ear and dragging him away.

"Nice guy," the girl giggles, "Hi, I'm Rachael!"

"I'm Ash," Ash introduces himself, "we'd be very grateful to use your Father's

house, for a night."

"Then, follow me."

The group followed Rachael, and came to a big, brick house, which sttod four

levels high. The group walked into the house and upstairs with Rachael. They

each got their own room, all right beside each other, down a long hall.

"Your Dad looks pretty Wealthy," May brought up, looking at all the fancy

paintings and stautes, which lined the house.

"Yes, he's very rich, but very generous with his money, to help people out!"

After Dinner, the group let out their Pokemon, to explore the house.

"Ok, guys!" Ash called out to everyone, "you can look around but don't break

anything."

All the Pokemon cheered and went off in different directions. Pikachu slipped

away in a totally different direction, then any of the others. He walked the

bottom floor for a while, and soon came to a door, that was partly open. He

opened the door and saw that it was a big storage room, full of boxes of

receipts, and old junk.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, running into the back of the room. He found a corner,

farthest from the door, and sat down behind a few boxes. He then proceded to

rub his lower belly, and pant slowly.

"Pika-Pi!" he moaned. Soon, a small yellow rod, poked out of his fur, and stood

up on end. Pikachu was masturbating and thinking of hot Pokemon he had

seen along his journey. His dick started to grow fast, and started getting

thicker. Soon, Pikachu was in heaven, stroking his staff, with great force.

"PIKACHU!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur was busy, poking his head into each door and taking

looks inside, but not going in. He then stumbled upon the room that Pikachu

had found. The door had only been closed to an inch, so Bulbasaur only had to

nudge it, and he was in. He could hear moaning, coming from somewhere

inside.

"Bulba?" he pondered. He walked into the room and went to the back, he

looked around and soon came across Pikachu, hugging his dick, in his arms.

"Bulba!"

"Pika!"

They stood still for a short second, before Pikachu scrambled to hide his penis.

Bulbasaur stood still for a second, and then looked behind him, to see if

anyone could see them. Since noone was around, he turned back to Pikachu,

and then let his vines out. He guided his vines over to Pikachu, who noticed the

vines and stood frozen for a minute. Bulbasaur let his vines grab hold of

Pikachu's dick, and started to rub it up and down.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, but became quiet, when he noticed how great it felt.

Bulbasaur crept closer to Pikachu and then let go of his penis with his vines,

and then gave it a lick.

"Pika...," Pikachu moaned, closing his eyes. Bulbasaur then continued to lick

Pikachu's dick, and then he put it into his mouth and sucked on it. Pikachu

moaned louder and soon he began to lick his lips.

"Pika!"

"Bulba!"

Ash, after seein almost all the rooms on the top floors, came down to the

bottom floor and noticed that he haden't seen any of the rooms, downstairs yet.

He went through all the rooms, and quickly became bored woth them. He then

had only one more room to check out. The Storage room, in which Pikachu and

Bulbasaur, had gone into. Then, Ash could hear faint moans, coming from

inside the room. He walked up to the door and listened.

"Sounds like Pikachu and Bulbasaur!" Ash said, pushing the door, wide open.

He looked around, but didn't see anything. He walked along all the rows of

shelves and soon came to the back of the room. He looked one way and then

the other. He then saw Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Ash gasped at what he saw.

Pkachu was up on Bulbasaurs small back, with his dick inside his ass.

Pikachu was moving fast, in and out, with his dick, and moaned with each

thrust. Bulbasaur was enjoying this, and was moaning also. Then, Bulbasaur

brought out his vines again, and so as to not let Pikachu out of the fun of being

screwed, guided his vines around to the back of them. He then proceded to

bring the two vines together, and form one. Then, he moved towards Pikachu's

ass, and slipped his vines inside.

"Pika!" Pikachu wailed, feeling the vines penetrate his hole. Pikachu continued

his screwing of Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur began his pumping of Pikachu. Ash

stood in amazment, watching the two Pokemon fuck each other.

"Pikachu? Bulbasaur?" Ash called to them. The two Pokemon, stopped their

bouncing, and looked up in shock.

"Pikachu...that's awesome!" Ash laughed, "can I join in?"

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped, shocked to hear what Ash just said.

"Well, can I?"

Pikachu looked at Bulbasaur, and then back at Ash. Pikachu nodded, and Ash

laughed. Ash went to close and lock the door, he then stripped down, and

began to masterbate. His dick quickly began erect, then he got down on his

knees. Bulbasaur took away his vines and watched Ash.

"Get ready, Pikachu!" Ash said, holding onto Pikachu's ass, "you are about to

experience a human dick inside you."

Ash guided his dick and touched Pikachu's asshole. Pikachu groaned, but let

Ash do his thing. Ash rammed hard into Pikachu, and they both let out a cry.

Ash then wasted no time, pounding Pikachu, and thrusted in and out, with

strong power. Bulbasaur then moved his vines further, and behind everyone,

once again. He then did the same thing, that he had done to Pikachu. He

curled his vines up into one, and formed one. He charged hard into Ash's ass,

and made Ash cry out. The vines moved in and out, and made Ash cringe.

Pikachu continued his bounce inside bulbasur, moaning and crying all the way.

Ash banged Pikachu with angry lust. All of them cried out with pleasure, and

rammed each other till their holes started getting red.

"Oh...Pikachu!" Ash cried. Ash pulled his dick out of Pikachu and started

working himself over. Pikachu got off Bulbasaur, and turned to face Ash. Ash

kept thrusting his dick till he came. Big shots of juice, exploded from Ash, and

soaked Pikachu. Pikachu opened his mouth and drank all he could. Bulbasaur

got some of it too.

After they were all done, Ash and the two Pokemon, left the storage room, and

found the others.

"So, did you guys enhoy the house?" May asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash laughed, "we enjoyed alot more then you guys, ever could."

Pikachu and Bulbasaur laughed along with Ash. The others didn't know what

they were talking about. Dinner came, and then bedtime.

Ash, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur shared a room, and slept together, while the

others were, in their own rooms.

All through the night, the three, kissed and held each other, but didn' get it on,

like in the storage room. They knew, they would have plenty of time for it, later

on in their journey.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Big Pokemon contest**

After winning his next badge, Ash and the group, headed for LongStale Town.

The group walked up a steep hill, and looked upon the town, ahead.

"There it is, guys!" Ash cheered, running ahead.

"That guy can't sit still for one minute, when there's a badge involved!" May

huffed.

"No kidding," Brock agreed. The group caught up to Ash, and went into town.

The group hurried to find a motel, since the town was packed with people. They

were able to find a room, and set up their stuff.

"I'm going to get some food," Ash said, once his stuff was unpacked.

"We'll meet up with you, at the gym, in an hour!" Brock called out to him.

"Ok!" Ash, called back.

Ash walked the streets, and passed a lot of people, grooming their pokemon.

Ash walked up to a guy, and asked him, what was going on.

"We have this contest every year!" the man said, "it's traditon!"

"Cool," Ash cried, "I think I'll join too!"

"Sure thing!" the man, agreed, just register over there!"

Ash was pointed to a blonde woman, who held a clipboard, and pen. He walked

over to talk to her.

"Hi," Ash greeted the woman, "I'd like to sign up!"

"Oh, ok!" the woman, happily greeted, "what pokemon will you be using?"

"Oh?" Ash gasped, shocked to hear what she said, "we only use one

pokemon?"

"Yes," the blonde woman, told Ash, "only one pokemon is required for the

show!"

"Ok...," Ash agreed, thinking for a minute, "I'll choose, Snorlax!"

"Snorlax?!" the woman gasped, almost jumping out of her skin, "Boy...I hope a

small kid like you can take the pressure of a Snorlax!"

"Oh...I've already used Snorlax before," Ash reassured her, "He was tough at

first, now I can handle him!"

"I hope so...," the woman sighed, "we don't cover damages in the contest, to let

you know!"

"Ok...sure?" Ash wondered, as he took his contest slip, from the woman, and

walked away. Ash read the ticket. It said; **_Ash Ketchum & Snorlax, 3:00_**

Later, Ash told Brock, May and Max, about the contest.

"Sounds like fun," Brock agreed with Ash.

"Hey, Ash?" May called to him.

"Yeah?"

"This slip, doesn't say what the contest is about," May pointed out, showing

Ash the piece of paper, "what kind of contest is it?"

"Um...?" Ash wondered, "hey! I'm not actually sure. I never thought about that."

"Dumb Ash!" May scolded. Ash laughed, embarrased.

When it came time for Ash to show himself at the competition, he arrived to find

a trainer and her Azumaril, walking off the stage. The girl was young, but very

muscular, and big. She walked off, waving to people, as they whistled and

hooted at her. Ash went backstage, and found the blonde woman again.

"Hi," the woman greeted him, "Ash! You are in 5 minutes...take time now to

prepare...you're going to need it!"

She walked off, and attended to the others. Ash took out his pokeball, and out

came Snorlax. Snorlax was asleep, and didn't seem to notice, that he had been

called out.

"Ok, Snorlax...," Ash called to him, "let's do our best!"

Snorlax just yawned.

"Hey, Ash...?" May poked him on the shoulder, "I think everybody is staring at

you."

Ash and the rest looked around, to see the other competitors, staring in

amazment and shock.

"Wow...," Ash thought, "ha! It must be cause they know what a great trainer I

am!"

"I don't know...," May whispered.

"Ash!" the woman called, "you're up!"

"Ok!" Ash called back, "let's go, Snorlax!"

Snorlax, lazily got to his feet, and moved along the floor. He went around the

corner, and onto the stage.

"By the way, miss," Ash asked the woman, before he left, "what kind of contest

is this?"

_Ash Ketchum! Please come to the front stage!_

The woman pushed him out, without answering. Ash stumbled out, and ran into

Snorlax.

"Ok...Snorlax!" Ash, sheepishly called to him, "let's get started!"

**Next up, is Ash Ketchum, and his Snorlax! Let's hope Ash is **_**wide**_

**enough...to take what Snorlax came dish out!**

"Huh?" Ash wondered hearing what the announcement said, "what does that

mean?"

"Come on!" came the screaming of people, "let's ee some action!"

"Let's see what Snorlax is packing?" someone else, yelled.

"Ash...," the blonde woman, whipered from behind the stage curtain, "why don't

you start by rubbing Snorlax, on the belly?"

"Huh?" Ash wondered, thinking it was a strange request, "um...ok?

Ash looked at Snorlax, on his back. He walked over, and climbed up on

Snorlax's stomach. He turned around, so his face, was facing the south of the

Pokemon.

"Yeahhh!" someone yelled, "that's the way to do it!"

Ash wondered what he meant, but proceeded to rub Snorlax on the belly.

Snorlax groaned, and mumbled, but stayed asleep. Ash rubbed him for about 5

minutes, before the crowd began booing him.

"Come on!" a guy, yelled, "do something!"

"Ash?" the woman, called to him, from backstage, "why not go lower?"

Ash wondered what she meant by that, but did as she instructed. Ash moved

down Snorlax's body, and started scratching him, close to his lower body. Ash

got nervous as the people watched him, and Snorlax began to groan more.

"Now, go even lower, Ash!" the woman, urged on.

Ash went a little more, and stopped just short of Snorlax's private area. As Ash

kept going, the woman, offstage, got a little impatient.

"First timers...sheesh!" she snuffed, as she walked out to the stage, "here ya

go, Ash! Go for the gold!"

She pushed Ash forward, and Ash's hand, slid down Snorlax's body, and

rubbed along his anal area.

"Aghhh!" Ash cried, as he tried to pull himself up.

Snorlax made a loud, bellowing noise, and then he reached forward, and

grabbed Ash by the pants. He immediately, tugged at Ash's pants, and within a

few tugs, they ripped. The crowd hollered, when that happened. Ash tried to

stop what was happening, but the woman kept him in line. Soon, Ash's bare

ass was exposed and was now staring right at Snorlax. Snorlax looked at it,

and licked his lips. He reached forward, with one paw, and grabbed his butt. He

fondled it within his large hand. Ash groaned loudly, and shut his eyes. Snorlax

began to sigh with pleasure, as he continued to grope Ash's rear end.

As Ash was wondering what the heck was going on, he noticed something,

growing and pushing against his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw that

Snorlax had gotten aroused, and his large cock was growing rapidly.

Ash didn't know what to do, and tried to get away. But with the woman, and

Snorlax, holding him down, he had nowhere to go.

"Suck...suck...suck!" the crowd chantted.

Ash knew what this contest was all about now...it was a Human/Pokemon Sex

Contest. Where people participate, and have sex with their Pokemon, and

people watch. Ash didn't want anything more to do with it, and tried to convince

the woman to stop the show.

"I don't want to do this any...," Ash stated, but was cut off, when Snorlax's,

rapidly growing dick, grew so much, it shot itslef into Ash's mouth. Ash gagged

and tried to pull it out. The crowd was now getting into it. Snorlax's large shaft,

thrusted with great force, and moved in and out, with intense speed. Ash's

mouth was not equipped for such a large object, and strained to keep from

exploding. Snorlax moved faster, and then moved his hand into the crack of

Ash's ass. Ash groaned, as Snorlax slipped his paw into the crack...and kept

going. He moved his paw into the hole of Ash's anus, and pushed into it. Ash

let out a large wail, as Snorlax was able to put his whole paw inside his ass.

So now, Snorlax was paw fucking Ash, and Ash was choking on Snorlax's

enormous cock. The crowd cheered as Ash, was looking like he was starting to

enjoy himself. Then, the blonde woman, picked up Ash, ans pulled him of

Snorlax. Once Snorlax's cock, popped out of his mouth, a large amount of

cum, flew out of his mouth and splashed onto the stage floor.

"Time to get to the real stuff!" the woman told Ash, as she swung him around,

and put him to his feet. She positioned him, so his ass was, again, facing

Snorlax. Snorlax, got to his feet and moved into place. Snorlax's large dick,

was now standing upright, and throbing for action.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked Snorlax. Snorlax moved forward, and

bumped into Ash's backside. The giant cock, bounced off Ash's ass, and made

him cring. The woman grabbed Ash's ass, and split it apart, to show Snorlax,

the small hole, in which to enter in. Snorlax moved forward, once more, and

pushed hard, as he tried to enter Ash. Ash groaned, as Snorlax pushed with

great force. The head, was partially in, as Ash continued to groan and moan.

Finally, with a little help from the woman, who guided Snorlax, the entire thing,

shot inside of Ash. Ash let out a giant scream, as the big shaft, entered his

ass. Snolax, proceeded to then, thrust himself, with in Ash. The crowd, hollered

as Ash panted hard, as Snorlax gave Ash a good banging. In the crowd, May,

Brock, and Max were watching, as Ash got worked over by Snorlax.

"I can't believe what's going on...," Brock gasped, as he watched what was

going on, up on stage.

"I'm...getting...horny..., May whispered, rubbing her breasts, over her shirt.

"Aghh!" Max yelled, seeing his sister getting excited.

May continued to rub and stroke her body, moving up and down. She then,

made her way down, and began rubbing her crotch, through her spandex pants.

She sighed and huffed as she got more excited. Ash on the stage, was now

screaming at the top of his lungs, and in considerable pain.

"Ohhh, yeah...," May sighed, as she moved her hand more quickly, along her

legs. Ash on stage, made more noise as Snorlax sounded like he was about to

erupt.

"Oh, god, yesss!" May yelled, as she felt her pants getting wet. Brock watched

Snorlax and May, as they both looked like they were reaching a climax. May

panted, Snorlax grumbled, and then they both came at the same time.

"Hahhhh!" May and Snorlax, both yelled at the same time. May's crotch, burst

with juice, and flooded the ground under her. Snorlax burst inside Ash, and Ash

yelled like he had just been ripped in two. An ocean of cream, poured out of

Ash's ass, and fell to the ground. The woman, quickly pulled Snorlax's large

dick out of Ash, got Ash to his knees, and shoved the now overflowing cock,

down Ash's throat. Ash gagged, and then threw up, but the woman didn't stop

her assistance. Juice, filled Ash's lungs, and flew out his mouth, staining the

ground. finally, the woman pulled out the cock, and turned to the crowd.

"This contest is now, over!" she yelled. Everyone cheered.

Later, after Ash got cleaned up, he came out and looked at the woman.

"I didn't know it was a contest of Sex with yor pokemon?" Ash asked her,

rubbing his hair, which was full of goo.

"I thought you knew...," the woman admitted, "I didn't know you were from out

of town! I had to give my audience a show!"

"Next time...," Ash began, "I'm going to do it, with a bigger pokemon!"

Ash and the gang, packed up, and won their next badge. The next day they left

for the next town. Ash looked at his Poke ball, and smiled.

"That was fun, Snorlax!" Ash cheered, "I didn't know you were such an

awesome Pokemon!"

The gang walked off into the street, and set off for what would be a very, big,

and beneficial journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Attention, all readers! This next Pokemon story is not like the **

**others! It's gory, bloody nad not at all innocent like the last two. Be **

**warned...this story is graphic and disturbing. So, this is a warning**

**Chapter 3: Misty, Tangela'd in Muk**

As the group were moving onto their next destination, for Ash's next badge,

Misty, a long time friend of Ash and Brock's, is having an adventure of her own.

We find her, as she is finishing up a water Pokemon match contest, against a

girl named Bella.

"You got some nice moves, Misty!" Bella called out.

"You too, Bella," Misty, returned the compliment.

"But, I'm afraid that your Pokemon, are just not in it today," Bell taunted, "I

think I will finish you off now...Poliwrath...Hydro Pump!"

_Poliwrath!_ the muscular, water Pokemon called out, as he sprayed a large,

water blast at Misty's, Starmie.

"Sorry, Bella!" Misty called back, "I'm not a great loser, when I fight with Water

Pokemon...Starmie...Rapid Spin!"

_Hiya! _Starmie yelled, as it turned on it's side, and whipped itself, straight at

Poliwrath. Starmie, hit the giant force of water...and split in two. Starmie,

continued to fly and moved along the water blast.

_Poli?! _Poliwrath gasped, as he saw what was coming.

_Hiya! _Starmie cried out, as it hit Poliwrath and knocked it back.

_Poli...wrath..., _Poliwrath panted, as it hit the wall behind Bella, and collapsed.

_This match is over! Misty and Starmie, are the winner's!_

Ugh...hehe," Bella, grunted in defeat but quickly showed Misty, a happy face.

The two walked up to one another.

"Nice battle, Bella," Misty, complimented Bella, as she held out her hand.

"...yeah..., you too," Bella agreed, reluctantly, as she put her hand out, and

grabbed hold of Misty's. They shook hands, and the audience clapped for them.

_Give a big round of applause for our two great battler's!_

Bella let go of Misty's hand, and began to walk, off stage, past Misty. Before

she left, she stopped beside Misty, and scowled.

"Don't think that this is over...Misty!" Bella, hissed. She then, left the arena.

Misty, looked behind her, and watched Bella, leave the arena. After the match,

they awarded the prizes. Misty won first place, Bella second, and the runner

up, was a girl named, Emma. Misty, left the arena as well and walked out the

front door.

"I can't believe it!" she cheered, "that's my fourth water Pokemon contest, that

I've won!"

Misty, smiled the whole way, as she walked down the street, and turned the

corner. As she got to the corner, she thought she spotted, a Pokemon. She

couldn't' be sure. She looked around her, and slowly, walked off in the direction

of the figure, that she had seen. She walked along the road, and saw it again.

It flew down the subway stairs. She looked around, and decided, whether or

not, she should follow it. She worked up the nerve to follow it, and ran across

the street, and followed it down the dark stairway. She walked down, slowly

and turned the corner on the staircase.

"Hello?" Misty called out. Nobody answered. She kept walked down, until she

got down to the bottom, and looked around. It was an abandoned subway

station, that hadn't been used in years. The floor was black, and had lots of

garbage, scattered everywhere. Misty walked a ways into the station, and

called out, again.

"Is anybody here?" she yelled. This time, she heard a noise. It wasn't a voice,

but more of a groan or mumble. She turned around, but saw nothing. Then, she

heard, a voice this time.

_Tangela...Tangela...,_ came the voice. It was the voice of Tangela. Misty turned

around again, and Tangela and Muk, come out from behind a broken beam.

Behind them, came Bella. She smiled at Misty. An evil smile.

"Hello, Misty...," she laughed, under her breath, "glad to see you again."

"Bella?" Misty gasped, "what are you doing here...was it your Pokemon, that I

saw come down here?"

"Yes...and I want you to meet them," Bella said, walking forward a little,

"Tangela?...say 'Hi'!"

_Tangela! _it yelled, as it jumped up, and shot two tentacles at Misty. The

tentacles, grabbed Misty by the legs, and tripped her up. Misty yelled, and fell

backwards. She landed on her backside, and cried out in pain.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry," Bella, fakingly apologized, "let me help you...Muk! Help,

Misty up!"

Muk went to help Misty, but Misty tried to get away, and pulled on Tangela's

vines. She failed, and fell back again. Muk got closer and held out it's oozy

hand.

"No help?" Bella asked, with a smirk on her face, "then...I guess we need to

teach you a lesson, and show you why I am a poor loser!"

Tangela, then took another one of her tentacles and grabbed Misty's shirt, by

the chest.

"No...what are you doing...," Misty groaned, trying still, to pull away. Tangela,

pulled at her shirt and it began to tear. Tangela used another vine to help out,

and finally, Misty's shirt, ripped apart.

"Yahh!" Misty yelled, as her yellow shirt, ripped apart, and scattered along the

dirty ground. Misty was wearing no bra, so her breasts burst out, and were

now exposed to everyone. Misty's breasts were average size. not big or small,

just big enough for someone her age. They were round, but perky. The nipple's

were pointed, but the breast's, themselves, were round.

"Well...I guess I ripped your favourite shirt," Bella laughed, "I guess I should

make up for what I did! how about I let you play with my Pokemon, for a while?"

Misty struggled, but still couldn't get free from Tangela's vines.

"Tangela?" Bella, asked her Pokemon, "show Misty, how you have fun with

your tentacles!"

_Tangela! _it screeched, as another vine, shot out from it's body and went for

Misty. The vine grabbed Misty, by one of her breasts, and squeezed.

"Ughh...," Misty groaned.

"Show her a good time, Tangela!" Bella instructed.

Tangela used her vines to massage Misty's breasts, and squeeze them, every

few strokes. Misty groaned and tried to pull away. Then, Tangela used another

vine, and slid it along her belly. He went up and down, multiple times, before he

went down, and didn't come back up. He continued down, and slipped her vine,

inside the belt area, of Misty's short shorts. He went further down, until Misty

let out a whine.

"That's the spot, Tangela!" Bella laughed, pointing to Misty's crotch area, "go in

there!"

Before Misty knew what was going on, Tangela took a giant tug, and Misty's

pants ripped, even worse then her shirt. Misty was wearing a very stringy, red

thong, that barley covered her crotch, and since she was lying on the ground,

on her side, slightly, you could see her ass, only covered by the string, up her

crack.

"Get rid of that thing!" Bella called out. Tangela did as told, and ripped off the

thong, as well. Misty had a very tiny cunt, that was a light shade of pink and

very little red. To Bella, it looked to be throbbing for action.

Misty, yelled out. She tried to close her legs, but the vines that had massaged

her breasts, only minutes ago, now held open her legs.

"Bella...why are you doing this?" Misty asked, trying hard to close her legs.

"I was humiliated by you at the Pokemon tournament!" Bella snapped, "I've won

that tournament, 4 years straight!"

"What?" Misty whispered, still trying to break free, "if you want the title that

badly, then take it...just stop this!"

"You think that I can be bought off that easily?!" Bella yelled, insulted by

Misty's offer, "I'm doing this...in order to humiliate you, now!"

"No...," Misty groaned.

"Tangela...show her no mercy!" Bella ordered.

Tangela then let go of Misty's arms, and legs, only to grab her again, by the

neck and waist. Tangela, then lifted Misty over everyone's heads, and held her

up high.

"What are you doing?" Misty yelped, trying to pry loose, Tangela's vines from

her neck. Tangela held Misty high for a moment, and then let loose, another

two vines from her body. Tangela, positioned one vine at the entrance of Misty's

mouth, the other at her ass.

"Now...fell the humility," Bella shouted, "as I let my Pokemon, deprive you of

your virginity!"

"No!" Misty yelled, but it was a weak yell, since Tangela, had her by the neck.

First, Tangela used the vine at Misty's mouth, and massaged her lips. Slowly,

she worked around Misty's pink lips. Misty tried to pucker her lips, inside her

mouth, but Tangela used another two of her vines, grabbed Misty's mouth and

yanked it, wide open. Then, using the vine that she had used to massage

Misty's lips, Tangela went forward, and stuffed her vine, down Misty's throat.

Misty gasped and then choked, as Tangela's vine, moved, very fast, down her

throat. Soon, her vine made it's way into Misty's stomach, and moved around

inside. Misty, began to shed tears, as she felt the horrible pain inside her body.

Then, without notice, Tangela's other vine, the one at Misty's ass, went forward

as well, and found it's way, into Misty's hole. Misty groaned, and choked and

puked a little, as she couldn't produce sound, to scream. The vine, pushed it's

way into Misty ass, and stretched out her, insides. It moved with speed, and

worked it's way, through Misty's intestines. Then, the two vines met up. The

two vines, inside Misty's body, met at the stomach, joined up and wrapped

themselves together. Then, they separated and went the opposite ways they

came. They moved all around her body and wrapped themselves around her

organs. Misty, now began to puke up blood, as well as vomit.

"Now, Muk...," Bella, ordered her other Pokemon, who all this time, was just

watching, "join in on the fun!"

_Muk! _it shouted, as it oozed itself over to Misty's suspended body. Tangela,

turned Misty's body around, so that her ass and cunt was facing Muk. Muk

looked at her cunt and panted with excitement. Then, he stretched upwards,

and grabbed Misty around the ass, and hoisted himself up, towards her body.

Misty puked some more, as Muk, opened up her cunt lips. He the, proceeded

to push his own body, into Misty. Misty, tried to yell out but only puked, some

more.Muk moved into Misty's cunt and slimmed her all over. It was easy for

Muk to get inside of Misty, since he was made of slime. He just slid right in,

with no trouble. Misty twitched, puked again, and moaned as Muk moved

quickly into her body. He moved fast, and worked his way into her stomach,

where Tangela's vines were. Tangela's vines and Muk's slime, past each other

and went off to violate Misty's body. Tangela, made sure to get into every nook

and cranny, while Muk, went everywhere. He made himself big, and covered

Misty's entire insides. So, Misty began to puke some more, along with some

globs of Muk's slime. Then, the slime, blood and puke, came in piles. It oozed

out of Misty's, as she started to cry.

"Hmmm," Bella, hummed to herself. She walked over to Misty and scooped off

some of the slime, oozing out the back of her ass. She tasted the slime and

smiled. She got closer, and began to lick it off, with her tongue. Misty cringed,

but couldn't go anywhere. Bella licked off the falling goo and swallowed it.

"I love your taste, Misty," Bella smiled at her, "I like it!"

Misty tried to say something, but instead she puked and splattered Bella with

it. Blood and vomit, covered Bella's face and body.

"Ohhh, yeah!" she cheered, scooping up some of the gunk off her face, and

licking it off her fingers.

Then, she along with Tangela and Muk, began to torture Misty and violate every

square inch of her body. As the group worked faster, Misty's vomiting became

more intense and bloody. She puked up loads of vomit and blood at once,

staining, not only the ground, but Bella and her Pokemon. Muk moved around

inside Misty, and soon, filled every inch of her. Misty began breathing,

irregularly, and began huffing, in between puking's.

"Garr...ugh...ooo...," she mumbled, and then puked up some more blood.

"What's that, dear?" Bella asked, as she squirmed her finger's inside if Misty's

cunt," you want more?"

"Nooo...," Misty, managed to say.

"Ok...if you want more...then I think we better finish this on a high note!"

Bella motioned her actions to her Pokemon and they went to work. Tangela

took as many vines as she could produce, at one time, and held them up high.

Muk, inside of Misty at the moment, began to expand, and push on the inside

of Misty's body, stretching her out, as well. Then, at the motion of Bella's

command, the two Pokemon, went to work. Tangela, shot out every available

vine and jammed them into Misty, where ever there was room to fit. Mouth,

Ass, cunt, it was all game.

"Gahhhh!" Misty shouted, as her began to hack up, inhuman amounts of

blood, from all areas. Muk expanded, and pushed Misty wide, making her look

pregnant. After a few seconds, he burst and erupted out of Misty with a mighty

blast. Piles of Muk's goo, came out of Misty and caused her to cry, and moan.

As this was happening, Bella just stood there, eating up whatever stuff shot out

of Misty's body. She let it all hit her mouth, body and hair; she was totally

covered.

"Yes...yes...let it rain with blood...," Bella sang, as she twirled in the gore.

The team did this for almost a minute, but to Misty, it felt like 50 years went by.

After they were done, Muk came out of Misty and put himself, back together.

Tangela, retracted her vines and put them back, inside her body. The blood and

gore from Misty was still intact, when Tangela put her vines away. Misty's

bloody and almost lifeless body, hit the hard cement floor and didn't move.

"So...," Bella said, calling back her Pokemon, to their balls, "now you know,

that I don't take losing, nicely!"

"uh...uhh..ahh..," Misty choked, as she tried, desperately to talk or move.

"Just so that you don't tattle on me," Bella said as he grabbed a different ball

from her belt, "I'll wipe out your memory of me, but not of this event...go,

Poliwrath!"

Bella threw her ball, and the Pokemon that Misty had defeated in the battle,

versus Bella, came out.

_**Poliwrath! **_it screamed.

"Poliwrath..." Bella ordered, pointing at Misty, "make her forget me...but let her

remember this day!"

_**Poliwrath! **_it screamed, again, obeying it's master. Poliwrath cast Amnesia,

and Misty could only stare, with only one good eye, as Poliwrath used it's

attack to mess with her mind. After a few seconds, Misty fell asleep and

Poliwrath was called back to his ball.

"See you around," Bella called as she walked up the steps of the tunnel.

Misty was left there, in the abandoned Subway tunnel, bloody, scared and sad.

"help...me...," Misty whispered, before she lost consciousness.

_Sources say, that the girl was brutally attacked by two Pokemon, a Tangela _

_and a Muk. An eye witness, who saw a older, bloody girl, leave the tunnel, _

_called for help. The girl was rushed to PetalWood Hospital, where doctors say, _

_that she will make a full recovery. What we don't know for certain is, whether or _

_not the Pokemon, that attacked the young girl, are those of the bloody girl, or _

_just wild Pokemon, living down in the Tunnel! We will bring you more _

_information, as this story unfolds! This is Carol Baron, reporting for PetalWood _

_Channel 5 News!_

After only 3 days in hospital, Misty made a full recovery, and was able to go on

her way. She walked out of the Hospital, with only a bandage around her

stomach, to be kept there for a few more days. She walked out, into the street

and stared up at the sun.

"Hmmm," she sighed, happily, "I'm glad to be out."

She walked along the sidewalk, looking to hitch the next rail train to the next

town, when she spotted an Ice cream vendor. She stopped and asked for a

cherry blast cone. She paid the man and took her Ice cream. She stood at the

vendor, off to the side and ate her cone As she stood there, a girl passed by

her, walking in the direction she was going to go, and smirked at her.

"See you around...loser," the girl said, as she went past Misty. Misty stopped

eating her cone, and stared at the girl, who walked to the edge of the road, and

climbed on the rail car. It powered up and rolled away.

"That...girl?" Misty, thought for a moment, "I...think I know her, from

somewhere...but where?"

Misty stood on the sidewalk, with her melting cone, wondering who the

mysterious girl was, that just insulted her.

**The End?**

**A/N: Will Misty find out who that girl is? Will she get her revenge?...I **

**don't know, yet...I might update this chapter and see if it becomes a**

**bigger picture. For now, though, just enjoy my other updates, till then!**


End file.
